The Hannaport Files
by Andy0001z
Summary: The crew of the Devonport are missing, a rouge commando squad is out there and the Boys turn once again to the only man who can help.
1. Chapter 1  The Signal

**Hi all, I'M BACK! (Small problem with access) Anyhow here is chapter one of my new fic The Hannaport files, a carry on from the Trapped story. In which we find out that the crew of the Devonport were kidnapped by someone or something unknown.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lister, Rimmer and Kryten all lent over the scanner table, each examining the region of space that they had found the in.

Lister pointed to a swirling mass on the interactive table top. "OK Kryten, let me get this straight, you reckon that if we go to that thing over there." Kryten nodded appropriately and Lister continued. "And if we open a multidimensional communication channel we can get signal should get through?." said Lister.

Rimmer who was faining interest snorted. "Impossible."

Kryten looked up at Rimmer. "Sir while it does stretch the boundaries of known science, but it is the instructions he left behind. It does have a 58% chance of success, that white whole is our and the hostages best shot sir." Said Kryten seriously.

Rimmer turned his back on the other two and strode over to the far side of the room. "Why are we even bothering, the hostages are probably all skeletons by now and I am not going to waste my best Esperanto again." Said Rimmer flicking through an in-flight magazine that he had read at least 100 times.

Holly who was listening to the conversation appeared on the nearby screen. "According to the log, the incident with the hostage taking was only 3 months ago, so unless they have met a sticky end it is possible they are very much alive."

Lister addressed Rimmer. "See, it's completely possible that they are still alive, come on Rimmer we have to try."

Rimmer put the magazine down and swivelled to face Lister. "But why him, I mean couldn't we just see who else responds first." said Rimmer with obvious distaste for the individual in question.

"Sir according to the instructions it should be only him that picks up our signal." Said Kryten still calculating the distance required to complete their current mission.

"Look Rimmer, we are going to do it regardless of what you say." Said Lister moving towards the cot pit door.

Rimmer pointed at Lister. "Lister, I am the most senior ranking person on board this vessel and what I say goes sonny, got it!"

Lister turned and did a mock salute. "Yeah, sure whatever Rimmer." Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Rimmer shook his head and turned his attention to Kryten. "Kryten, you'll follow my orders wont you?" Said Rimmer one eyebrow raised in question.

Kryten engaged lie mode and nodded.

"Good, now go set a course for getting us as far out of this region of space, got it." Said Rimmer grinning.

Kryten nodded again.

"Excellent, oh and don't tell Lister." Rimmer said rubbing his hands together at the thought of Listers face dropping as the cruised out of this region of space.

Kryten nodded a third time and left to join Lister and the Cat in the cot pit.

* * *

Rimmer joined them and looked down at the navi computer. "Errr Kryten this doesn't seem to be the coordinates we discussed?"

"Yes it is, you said to get us the hell our of here." Said Kryten causing Rimmer to wince at this news flash being shared with Lister. "And that is what I am doing; only it is in the direction of that large white hole sir." Finished Kryten pointing at the large swirly space thing in the distance.

"WHAT! Kryten you utter utter." Started Rimmer but gave up and settled with. "Oh why do I bother." Then stormed out.

"Nice one Kryters" said Lister smiling at Kryten.

"Sir according to my calculations we should be in communication range in 30 minutes. I suggest we run on silent running until that time." Suggested Kryten.

"OK, Holly engage silent running will yeah." Said Lister.

"Err remind me again what that is exactly?" said Holly looking slightly confused. "Is that the thing where we turn the radio off or the one were we reduce engines to minimal?"

Lister rolled his eyes. "Engines Hol!"

"OH right, silent mode engaged, oh and I've turned off the novelty alarm clock just in case." Said Holly looking smug.

"Cheers Hol." Said Lister leaning back and placing his feet on the console. As he did so a burst of flare ignited from the rear engines.

The ship rocked for a second then returned to normal.

"Smeg what was that?" asked Lister pulling his feet off the console and looking concerned.

Kryten rapidly scanned his console. "Some kind of flare, appears to have come from our engines." Said Kryten looking alarmed.

"Holly, is everything ok?" asked Lister.

Holly nodded. "Yeah, apart from the fact that we just sent the biggest location marker in the sector." Said Holly.

Kryten looked over at Lister. "Sir, what have you done, that flare will be visible for several hundred clicks." Stated Kryten slightly alarmed.

"I didn't do anything, honest." Protested Lister.

Holly interrupted them. "Actually he's right there seems to have been a blockage in the waste system and it just happened to unblock at the moment Dave here put his feet up. The resulting release of methane gas caused that flare to go off." Informed Holly.

Rimmer raced in. "What was that?"

"Just a small tinsee tiny flare, nothing much Rimmer." Replied Lister trying to look not concerned.

"Nothing much, have you seen the readings, we may well set up a stall with great big flashing neon lights saying 'WERE HERE! COME AND GET US!'." Said Rimmer panicking slightly.

Lister held out his hands to calm Rimmer. "Don't panic man, Holly anything on radar?"

Holly's eyes look left then right then takes a second and then replies. "Nothing Dave, looks clear."

Lister smiles, trying to look relaxed about the situation. "See, everything's OK, now let's get to the rendezvous point."

* * *

On the fare side of the sector commando X24B1 scanned his radar station and noticed a blip. He tapped the screen and zoomed in on it, the reading indicated a flare. X24B1 looked up at his senior officer. "Sir, something in sector 3AD4. Some sort of flare."

The officer turned his attention to the reporting commando. He noticed it was X24B1 a good and loyal recruit, one of the more deadly on his team but came with a rare trait of having some brains. "Run an analysis on it, I want to know what the source is." He asked.

"Running scan now sir!" A few seconds pass and he continues his report. "Scan shows high levels of methane sir."

The officer grinned. "Life, somebody is alive out there, and it's up to us to change that little detail."

"Yes sir, plotting a direction change sir, permission to make course change?" asked X24B1 in a string of snappy requests.

The officer leaned forward in his command chair. "Granted."

* * *

The two females huddled together for warmth; the small candle that flickered in front of them did little to appease the cold of the cave surroundings. Their clothes torn and tattered, feet sore and hair a mess the two looked a sorry sight indeed.

"Hey Wilma do you think the boys will be OK?" asked the shorter of the two women.

The other squeezed her friends shoulder. "Sure Betty, you know Fred he will get them through it."

"But we haven't seen them since that day in the quarry, and that was over a month ago." Said Betty.

"True, but we haven't seen any of the men since that day either, I am sure there just keeping us apart, you know were us down." Replied Wilma in a supportive tone.

"If I get anymore worn down you're be able to use me as a dish cloth." Said Betty adding her trade mark nervous laugh.

The lightness of the joke broke the hardship of the situation and Wilma joined her friend in there moment of tittering. However it didn't last, as from the front of the cave a low growl was emitted followed by a short sharp command. "SILENCE HUMAN SCUM!"

* * *

Kryten prepared the communication relay that they had borrowed from Legion, he plugged in the power lead and watched as the lights flickered into life.

"There It's good to go." He said stepping back and admiring the small piece of tech.

"Nice one Kryters, Hol can you prepare the signal please?" asked Lister.

Holly nodded her head and faded from view. A few seconds later she re-appears. "All done Dave, anything else you need me for, I overdue getting back to my latest chess match and I think I've got a killer move."

Lister looked up at Holly. "Who you playing Hol?"

"It's a master of cunning, a specialist in slicing through the action and always gets to the point." Said Holly.

"Hol, are you talking about the Auto cut bread knife that we can never find?" asked Lister.

"Yeah that's the fella, he's sharp that one." Said Holly winking.

Rimmer who had nervously monitoring the long range scanner chipped in. "Holly it's a bread knife, it has an electronic IQ of -5, how on earth do you expect to have a sensible game of chess with it?" asked Rimmer.

"Oh he's slick this one, I've been playing with him for over a week and he still hasn't made a move." Said Holly.

Rimmer raised an eyebrow at Holly. "That might just because he has no ability to play chess or do anything outside the realms of cutting up bread products. And anyway I thought Lister dismantled him after that hair cutting incident." Said Rimmer.

"Yeah Hol, that thing is insane man, one min I was getting a slice of toast cut and the next it was trying to lop me dreads off man, why'd you fix it?" Said Lister.

"I didn't Kryten did." Said Holly.

Kryten looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry sirs but after that last picnic and all those little tiny tini triangles I had to cut. I just thought he could help me out. I did make him promise to be on best behaviour." Said Kryten.

"Well if he comes anywhere near my dreads again, it's going to be a personal one on one date with Mr lump hammer for him, got it!" said Lister pounding his fist into his other.

"Hey guys, I think we're at the coordinates, the pink flashy thing on the dashboard is blinking." Said the Cat pointing to the light.

"Indeed, permission to send transmission sir?" Kryten said looking at Lister.

"Yeah go for it." replied Lister.

"Hang on a tick there captain messy pants, I give the go commands around here." Said Rimmer from his console station. "Kryten, deploy the signal." He said nodded to Kryten.

Krytens finger hovered above the button to start the process but did nothing.

Rimmer saw what was happening and glared at the mechinoid.

Lister gave a small nod to Kryten who then proceeded to press the transmit key.

"You know something Kryten, I used to like you, but now, now your just a person I work with." Said Rimmer in disappointed tones.

Kryten looked pleased, which was not the effect Rimmer was hoping for. "Oh thank you sir, that is a high compliment indeed." He said.

Rimmer shook his head and returned to the scanner.

* * *

The Hannaport communication officer scanned his latest report and processed the information, then he turned to the commanding officer. "Signal sir, unknown destination, origin Mining vessel Starbug class 1. " He reported.

The commanding officer grinned. "Humans, confirmed, more canon fodder for us lads." He said enthusiastically.

He scanned the ships database and pulled up the stats on the class of vessel. '_Hmmm, not much defence, very little maneuverability, should not present many problems. _He thought. "Get us within range for a snaring beam and decode that message." He commanded.

* * *

If Rimmer could have turned a perfect white, he would off. On his screen which had been blank only a matter of seconds ago, now showed the largest blip he'd seen in a long time. "Errr, there appears to be something out there." He stammered.

Kryten scanned his console. "Agreed, it's a ship, some sort of battle cruiser class. Hang on I'll see if I can get an ident."

They waited while the computer sent a communication ping to the other vessel. While onboard the Hannaport the commander allowed the ping to respond, a grin of knowing the fear it would cause spread across his face.

The console beeped and flashed up the ID.

Battle Class Cruiser

Commission Data 2415

Last reported mission : Gelf Commando deployment

Crew : Gelf Commandos

Rimmer gulped. "If anyone needs me I'll be packing my bag to the smallest hole on the ship."

Lister motioned for Rimmer to sit down. "Hang on Rimmer, we don't even know there intentions yet."

"Sir, may I posture that given the message from the lady on the and the fact that these are Gelf Commando's." said Kryten.

"So?" said Lister still looking unconcerned.

"They are the most feared unit in the galaxy. It is highly likely that Mr Rimmer has the right opinion of them." Concluded Kryten.

"OK so they might have a bad rap, that doesn't mean we can't have a chat over a beer does it." Suggest Lister mimicking knocking back a beer.

"It does buddy if that beer happens to be served in a head shaped cup." Said the Cat.

"Well we are about to find out, they are requesting communication." Said Kryten looking up from his console.

"OK, let's see what these dudes have to say shall we. Play it nice and cool, OK everyone." Said Lister looking directly at Rimmer.

* * *

Back on board the the communication screen flared into life and the image of a middle aged human with dread locks faded into view.

"Alright, Dave Lister here, we are from the mining ship Red Dwarf, and wish you no harm." Said the man on the screen.

The Gelfs ships commandos broke into a rapturous laugh.

The officer in the central chair grinned. "My name is X666 and we request permission to board your ship and rip you from limb to limb." He said in a manor that was far too casual for what he was suggesting.

Lister not fazed by this unfriendly request made an offer. "How about we send over a few beers and we carry out our little chat over this link."

The commander was not amused. "Listen Human, we are the famous Gelf Commando squad Z4 what makes you think you can insult us and live."

"Hey calm down mate I was just being friendly." Said Lister.

The commander grinned again. "In that case I have bad news for you human, we don't do friendly. Your ship will be confiscated and you will be taken to our base for interrogation."

A second face, slimmer with black well combed hair and an H on his forehead appears. "Hello your mightiness, great warrior that you are. We surrender, and ergo invoke space code 446N6."

The commander looked insulted. "We have no need of a swimming pool right now, and we have no need of you." He moved his finger to his command console and pressed a button. Rimmers light bee tumbled to the floor inactive.

"Hey, what the smeg have you done to Rimmer?" Said Lister over the link.

"We have no use for Holograms, now prepare for transport." Commanded the Gelf.

**Thats it for now, please do review and say if you want more of this story, I need some motivation as a lot going on outside of Fanfic writing.**


	2. Chapter 2  Not the Hilton

**Hi all, thanks for reading here is the next bit of my story. I think you can guess who is about to show up in this story (yey fun to write). Keep those reviews coming, it's like blood to a vampire for me! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lister looked over at the Cat who was wearing a huge grin on his face. Lister followed his eye line and saw he was looking at the massive frame of a female Gelf commando, one of three commando's that were escorting them on the transport shuttle.

"Hey you do know that she would rip your throat out and spit down it given the chance." Said Lister nodding towards the female.

The Cat dragged his gaze from the female. "You think, maybe if I do a little dance she might be interested." Said the Cat hopefully.

Lister sighed. "What the smeg is it with you and huge female warrior types anyway?"

"Hey It's not my fault, It's in my genes, we like our women to be fierce in and out of bed." Said the Cat purring.

Their conversation drew the attention of the guard in question. She stepped closer to the Lister and sniffed. "I can smell your fear human, maybe you and I should spend an hour or two together?" she said learning at him.

The Cat looked around her frame. "Hey, what do you want to waste your precious time with him for baby, when you can have someone as fine as me?"

The guard turned to the Cat and grinned. "No need to feel left out, I have plenty of pain givers in my treasure chest, enough to go around."

The Cat gulped. "Errr baby, I think I've got a fever coming on, let me reschedule."

The guard moved back into formation and said something in Gelf to her fellow guard. They both laughed at whatever was said.

Lister glared at the Cat. "Hey will you the smeg shut up. Let's just keep our heads down and maybe we can get through this somehow." Said Lister optimistically.

Kryten who had remained pretty quite since the electric shock he had received from their captures risked a low whisper. "Sir, I don't think there is much hope, I suggest I sacrifice myself, and in doing so you and Mr Cat somehow escape." He suggested.

The Cat smiled. "Sounds good to me, when do we leave?"

Lister held up his hand to motion the Cat calm down. "No bodies doing any kind of sacrificing, we all get out, got it?"

Kryten nodded while the Cat looked disappointed.

* * *

A large male Gelf commando turned to his commanding officer. "Sir, the humans craft has been docked we are ready to return to our base, at your command." He said.

The officer checked his report and spoke briskly. "Engines to maximum, we have fun work to do."

The craft lurched into high drive and made its way quickly across the sector.

The officer got up out of his command chair and headed for the exit. "I am going to check on our guests. Report any anomalies, no matter how small to me at once." He commanded.

* * *

Lister sat alone in a small cell. The four grey walls were only broken by the small slot in the door, allowing the guard to view the prisoner. There was no bed and no toilet and although the cell was not lit a light of sorts seem to cut the gloom just enough to make out the walls texture. Lister ran his hand down the nearby wall. The wall felt sticky, with small lumps of something stuck all over it. He could not make out what it was so he picked at a piece until is broke away falling into his hand. He looked down at the thing he had collected. It appeared to be very hard but covered in something sticky. He held it up to his eye line but very quickly dropped it.

"Smeg, that's just not right." He said out loud.

He peered closer at the space at which he had picked the offending item from the wall. The whole area was splattered with small bits of bone fragment, these were splattered onto the wall and held in place by congealed blood.

Lister edged as far as possible away from the spot but decided it was best to say as central in the cell as possible. He feared what other horrors might be on the remaining walls.

Lister heard heavy foot steps. Had he been back on Red Dwarf he would have said they were Krytens but here it could be any one of those commando fellas.

The footsteps stopped at his cell door and the door to his cell was pulled open with a hiss. The light from outside make him squint, it must had been darker in his cell than he had realised. "Hello, who is it?" he asked.

A voice hollow and not in the least bit friendly replied. "Your new friend human."

"Err in that case, can I get a new room without the optional extras like the dried blood and no bed." Said Lister.

The officer snorted. "Typical human, always rebelling, even when all hope is lost. It is the one redeeming feature of your species." Said the voice from the corridor.

"Err yeah right, so who are you then?" asked Lister.

"Officer X666." Said the Gelf commando.

Lister gulped. "Oh right yeah should of guessed, nice name that, real catchy. So what do you want from me and my friends officer X666." Asked Lister.

X666 stepped forward so that his frame filled the door frame. "I want information, information before we have our fun." Said X666

Lister looked up at the bulk of the commando, any ideas of rushing the Gelf drained from his thoughts.

"I see, so what you wanna know?" asked Lister.

"I want to know who you signalled." Returned the Gelf.

Lister shuffled uncomfortably. "Signal, what signal?" He said.

"Don't play with me human, the one you sent into the white hole." Said X666 firmly.

"Oh that one." Replied Lister as if just remembering.

"Yes that one, now either you tell me right her and now or I get someone in here to shall we say, re-decorate."" He said grinning.

"You're not talking about washing down the walls and maybe fitting some nice curtains are you?" asked Lister.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a new shade of blood splatter." Replied X666.

Lister gulped. "Err it was nothing, just a message to Santa Claus, always send him my Christmas list at this time of year." He said cringing at his own terrible lie.

"And who is this Sana Claus, and what was on the list." Asked X666 in serious tones.

"No Santa Claus, Err he's a fella who gives presents to good people. Probably why you never heard of him mate. Me list was ideas, what I want for Christmas. I saw this wicked air guitar in Air Monthly recently." Said Lister strumming an air guitar cord.

The commander re-considered his course of action, either this human was so brave he did not fear the Gelf commandos or so stupid that he knew no better.

"Maybe one of your friends will know?" he said turning to leave.

Lister pictured the Cat beaten to a pulp and Kryten torn apart. "Actually mate now that you come to mention it, I do know." Said Lister quickly.

The commander smiled to himself and turned. "Really, now there is a thing." He said.

"We know this guy from another dimension, he's a hologram and we thought he might be able to help." Said Lister.

X666 smiled. "Excellent, you know human I think I believe you, but just to make sure I think I will ask your friends anyway, however if you are telling the truth no Hologram is a match for my squad, as you saw on your ship we have the technology to disable Holograms." Said the commander.

"Oh, yeah right, but I am telling the truth." Said Lister.

The door closed and Lister was once again alone in the gloom and hoping to god that the message did get to Ace.

* * *

Dot dot dash dash dot dot dot….. continued the message. "Ace binary message coming in from dimension Alpha." Said the ships computer in silky female tones.

"What's it say old girl?" asked the man in the silver jacket and a quiff you could surf.

"Message translation complete. It reads. For Ace Rimmer Stop: Need help Stop: Unknown persons kidnapping people Stop: Possible danger stop: Please come stop. Boys from the Dwarf stop: End."

"Hmmm so the boys in dimension Alpha need my help. Well, better fire up the dimension drive and get this baby into the big black then." Replied Ace.

"Ace it sounds dangerous, are you sure?" questioned the computer in concerned tones.

"Of course, you know me and danger, we go together like Chalk and Cheese. Actually scrub that, never did understand that one." Said Ace.

The computer persisted. "But Ace you are meant to be having a holiday, we did come over 360 dimensions to find this triple sun planet with purple lapping water and a population of female triplets." Said the computer.

"Oh that can wait, plenty of time for all that caper. The boys need me old girl, are we ready?" he asked.

"Yes Ace, dimension locked in." replied the computer.

Ace hit the dimension button and watched as space folded around his craft.

* * *

Commando X24B1 noticed the small shift in space not far from the sector they had just left. He recorded the event and carried on with his duties.

The Hannaport craft began its slow decent to the planets surface below and the senior officer returned to his post.

"Anything to report" he asked.

X24B1 turned. "Small shift in space, sector 3AD5 sir." He said.

"How long ago?" asked the officer urgently.

"5 minutes ago sir." Reported X24B1.

The officer glared at him, pulled his side arm out and fired. A deadly bolt of blue flame struck the commando square in the chest and he promptly fell to the floor, followed by quickly beginning to dissolve into dust.

The commander looked around the room at the others, his glare not wavering. "I will not tolerate failure to report on my command!" He said loudly.

The assembled crew snapped a smart salute in response.

* * *

**Next time: Ace takes steps to save the day, or can he?**


	3. Chapter 3 Wilma Flintstone

**Things begin to hot up, and Lister gets to meet his fantasy. Hope you like and thanks for Sophie and Caz for the kind reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Wilma pulled the small piece of bread she had been saving from underneath her petty coat. She held the small piece as if it was some sort of lost treasure. She turned to Betty laying at her feet.

"Betty, wake up." She said tapping her friend on the shoulder gently.

Betty's heavy eyes opened and saw Wilma standing over her. "Yes what is it Wilma, have the boys returned?" she asked hopefully.

"No not yet, I've got something for you." Said Wilma bending down and holding the bread out in front of Betty.

The smell of the 3 week old bread hit Betty's nostrils like sweet nectar. "Is that bread?" she whispered.

"Yes, I found some. I want you to have it Betty. You're ever so weak." Said Wilma.

Betty took the hard bread and began to chew on it. Wilma looked on her eyes gave away her hunger as she watched her friend eat. Betty noticed this and offered her friend some. "Wilma, do you want some?"

Wilma smiled. "No it's OK you have it Betty." Then turned away from her friend to take in the scene of the cave. Scattered about here and there each little group was doing it's best to survive. There had been a few fights that broke out now and again over food, but most of the time it was just the low sob from one or other of the party. At the front of the cave stood a guard, a big burley Gelf commando. A few had whispered talk of rushing him but Wilma knew better than that, as soon as they got within 10 paces he would have killed half of them and even if they did manage to overpower the guard she knew that outside they would be gunned down within a few paces of the camp. The situation as she saw it was utterly hopeless. She just hoped the men had fared better but she didn't like where her thoughts went on that matter either.

Finally she turned her attention back to Betty who had fallen back to sleep, at least in sleep she could escape this nightmare, even if it was for the briefest of moments.

* * *

Ace scanned the read outs, and it was not good, not good at all. "Gelf commandos old girl, tricky fellas them." He said.

"Shall I put us into stealth mode Ace?" asked the ships computer.

"Better had old stick, and do a long range scan for the boys would you?" said Ace.

A few seconds passed and the ship spoke again. "Nothing other than the trails from the Gelf's ship Ace, and no sign of the bug at all."

"Dam, looks like they got to them before we did, better set a course to follow those trails, we've got a party to crash." Said Ace grinning and flicking his hair out of his eyes.

* * *

The Gelf ship the Hannaport landed at the small base. A squad exited and took up positions around the ship. From the door way came three sorry looking figures. Each squinting at the harsh sun light from a near by star.

"Kryten where do you reckon we are?" asked Lister to Kryten who was just in front of him.

Kryten turned his head only slightly and out of the corner of his mouth said. "Best guess, some sort of asteroid in stable orbit around that moon sir."

Lister risked a glance back at the Cat, he didn't look much better than Kryten his trade mark look was lost; he looked a wreck with a torn outfit and tangled hair. "You alright Cat?" he asked.

"Do I look alright? These fellas really know how to rough a guy up?" said the Cat.

"Look I told them what they wanted to know, but they didn't believe me, I'm sorry if they hurt you." Said Lister.

"Hurt me, these guys took away my mirror and comb, then subjected me to 24hour geek TV. Man these guys are nasty." Replied the Cat.

Lister was slightly puzzled. "What so they didn't like physically torture you?" he asked.

"No need I cracked after 2 minutes of that kind of torture." Said the Cat.

A guard at the back of the line growled at the Cat and he shut up.

Ahead of them they could see an opening to a cave. "Sirs I believe we are being taken there?" said Kryten.

The three were shoved into the opening and where left standing just inside the cave entrance. Inside they looked on at the sorry collection of women sitting and standing around the cave.

The Cat took in the sight and screeched. "AWwooooww this is a nightmare take me back to my cell, Geek TV is better than being here and looking like this." He said.

Lister shot him a glance and stepped forward. "Err I'm Dave Lister, from the mining ship Red Dwarf, are you the hostages from the Devonport?" he asked.

A female emerged from the back of the cave and approached the three. "Hi, I'm Wilma, Wilma Flintstone, and yes we are from the Devonport. Please have you any word of the others, the men from our ship?" she asked.

Lister taken aback at the name stood in silence but after a few moments spoke. "No, sorry you're the first we have seen. Err your not married to Fred are you?" Lister asked slightly curious.

Wilma shook her head, much to Listers relief, but then replied "No he's my boyfriend, but we are as good as married hence the use of his last name."

* * *

Ace lay on the rock out-crop overlooking a shallow hollow. He put the electro magnifier viewing glasses to his eyes. The device zoomed in on the figures far below. Ace could make out about 30 or 40 human males all working the rock. He scanned across the seen and found what he suspected would be there. A large commando gelf stood guard at each end of the quarry, while another walked around the motley looking captives and occasionally lashing out with his whip.

Ace put the glasses down and spoke to the computer though his hollow link. "Computer can you run a scan on the chaps down there, need to find out if Skipper and the others are with that lot, I don't see them." He asked.

"Scanning." Replied the computer.

Ace put the glasses back to his eyes and took another look at the guards. He counted eight in total, a little too higher odds even for him. The computers voice in his head interrupted his thoughts.

"Ace scans are inconclusive I am afraid, getting some sort of interference from the rock in that sector." Said the computer.

"Well looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way then, and go down there and take a looksee." Said Ace getting up.

"Oh Ace, be careful." Said his computer urgently.

"You know me old girl, always am." Replied Ace as he set off down the side of the hill.

* * *

X666 stood over the shoulder of the replaced commando he had killed. He watched the screen as the replacement scanned the sector for any signs of the holograms ship.

"Nothing to report sir, as you can see sir the sector is clean." Reported the commando in front of him.

"Yes, I can see that, keep scanning and let me know at once if you find anything, understood?" said commander X666.

The commando snapped a reply. "Yes SIR!"

X666 marched sharply back to his command chair and turned to see an approaching officer walk onto the bridge. "Report." He said.

"Sir, so far we have mined two metric tones of the ore." Reported the officer.

"Two, is that all, are you encouraging those humans enough officer?" replied X666.

The officer grinned. "Of course sir, in fact maybe a little too much, four died this week alone."

"Hmmmm, maybe they need some further incentives." Suggested X666.

"Yes sir, what did you have in mind sir?" said the officer who was stood to attention awaiting orders.

"Do we still have the females alive?" he asked, knowing that there was a possibility of his guards becoming a little restless and killing a few.

"Yes sir, only lost 2 of them sir. Seems these humans need more food than we do sir." Replied the officer.

"Well they might not need any soon; here is what I want you to do…."

* * *

Ace crept along a shallow dip in the land towards a group of men working the rock. He ducked behind a large rock only a few meters away from the group and waited for the appropriate moment. When he was sure the guard was looking the other way he slipped his jacket off and rubbed dirt into his face. Then dashed towards the group and picked up a spare pick axe. The men looked surprised but didn't say anything.

Ace began to swing his Axe into the hard rock. He turned to the nearest man. "Hi, the names Ace Rimmer, here to help but first I need some intel." He said.

The man faced him and stopped digging. Ace quickly ushered him to keep up his digging as to not alert the guard.

"Where did you come from? How many of you are there?" asked the man.

"Me, err Dimension 343, and it's just me." Replied Ace.

The mans face fell. "Oh, and how is one man going to help?" asked the man.

"Well, firstly I need some information, see I was called to this sector by some pals. Four of them; a short scruffy chap with a dear stalker, a mechinoid series 2000, humanoid creature from a Cats and a male hologram, that looks a bit like me. Have you seen them?" asked Ace.

The man shook his head as did the others nearby. "Sorry, no we have seen no one for months, not even our female crew. We can't carry on like this, we lost four this week alone, if you have a plan you better make it quick." Said the man looking desperate.

**Next time: Ace meets Officer X666**


	4. Chapter 4 Hologram Killer

**Ok this is coming thick and fast, and rather than drag my feet with hundreds of drafts I am letting you have it sooner but rawer. Hope its OK. **

* * *

Lister sat at the back of the cave with Kryten and the Cat. The Cat was clinging to a comb a female hostage had given to him, he was holding it like some holy relic. Around them a small group of women had gathered to meet these strangers and find out what news they had.

Lister shook his head. "Look, I'm really sorry but we haven't seen or head from anyone else from the SS Devonshire."

One girl only just old enough to have joined up to the core began to cry, another cradled her and asked. "Look, anything you can tell us to give us some hope would be great." She said.

"OK, well we have sent a message to a friend, the kind of friend you need in a mess like this. He's a space core test pilot from another dimension, but he's pretty handy in a scrape.." Said Lister.

"Has he got an army with him?" askedf the women still holding the younger one close.

Lister shook his head.

"Has he got a squad at least?" said another.

Lister shook his head again.

"Well what has he got?" asked a third.

"He's got one hell of a good taste, that's what he's got baby." Chipped in the Cat.

The women didn't look impressed with that answer or at being called baby.

"He means he's got the skills to help us out. Trust us, Ace Rimmer will get us out of this mess."

* * *

Ace huddled up to the group of men in the cold night air, each struggling to survive the cold. Of course Ace didn't feel that cold, the computer was able to turn his temperature senses of. The others made no comment, but did ask his plan.

"What we going to do stranger, have you got weapons?" asked a younger man who looked desperate.

Ace knew better than to reveal his two guns, in case any of this lot got any ideas of pressing them into action and getting themselves and him killed. "Back at my ship sure. But we need to plan this out chaps, these fellas are tricky and pretty bad arse."

A tall but well built man joined them and sat down. "Fred Flintstone, and you are?"

"Ace Rimmer, nice to meet you Fred, you like a good kinda guy to be in a scrape with." Replied Ace shaking Freds hand firmly, who returned it equally as firmly.

Ace eyed him up, posture, manner and the way he moved was all one story, he was sure of it.

"Fred, special forces right?" asked Ace.

Fred nodded. "Yep, severed three years with the forces."

"See any action?" asked Ace.

"Too much, was part of the team that went in against these buggers in the 2nd Gelf war." Said Fred nodding towards the Gelf guard standing not to far away.

"Well, Fred going to need your help, you up for that?" asked Ace.

"Sure, me and Barney will help with anything to get back the girls." Said Fred.

Ace nodded his thanks. "So where are the women being held?" asked Ace.

Fred lent forward. "Two day's ago one chap tried to do a runner. They caught him of course and made that poor fellow beg for life; he kept saying all he wanted to do was see his wife again. Poor bugger, they spiked him right there in front of us. Bastards, I spurpose it was a kind of warning. They did let slip that the women where being held on the far side of this rock, some sort of cave." Finished Fred.

"That's great Fred, nice work. Right I'm going to slip out later and go find them, better not alert the guards just yet, don't want to spoil the surprise." Said Ace grinning.

Fred nodded and spoke to the others warning them not to try and go with Ace.

* * *

Lister sat talking to Wilma at the back of the Cave. "Listen I know this might sound stupid but did you ever hear of a TV show about a couple called Wilma and Fred Flintstone?" asked Lister.

Wilma smiled. "Oh you know our secret."

Lister still looked confused. "Not really, I know your not some cartoon character, so how come you, Betty and Fred all came together?" asked Lister.

"Well, it's sad really, see when we where in college we used to watch old shows, you know ones from way back, before they got all computer generated holographic and all." Said Wilma.

Lister nodded, although he did like the sound of the holographic cartoons. "and?" he prompted.

"Well it just so happened that in our little gang there was me, Betty, Fred and Barney. We used to watch the cartoon versions of us all the time and well it just seemed right to pair off like the show." Said Wilma smiling at the thought of those happier times.

"I see, so what you all doing in the Core and on board the SS Devonshire?" asked Lister.

"Seemed logical really, we all wanted to stay together, sure we parted during our training and Fred did some time in the specials, but when the assignment came up on the SS Devonshire for deep space travel we all leapt at it." Said Wilma.

"I see, well I wound up on Red Dwarf because of a board game on me birthday, your way sounds better." Said Lister.

Kryten sat down and joined them. "Sir, Mam, it would appear something has happened, our guard is most agitated." Said Kryten.

"Any idea what Kryten?" asked Lister.

"None, but he's got more ant's in his pants than someone with peanut butter smeared all over there bottom while sitting on an ant hill." Said Kryten.

Betty tittered at his description.

"Well let's hope it doesn't upset them to much and hope Ace gets here soon." Said Lister looking at the clearly more agitated guard.

* * *

X666 grinned at his latest captive. "So you're Santa Claus then, the Hologram that will save these pathetic humans, hard-light no less." He said tapping Ace on the shoulder.

Ace clenched against the firm grip of the two commando guards that held him. "The names, Ace Rimmer, Commander Ace Rimmer to you Gelf." Said Ace returning the officers glare.

"Well, whatever, it does not matter for now I have you and soon my job on this rock will be done and I can leave these humans here to die." Said X666.

"Not if I have anything to do with it, you wont." Replied Ace.

X6666 smiled a rare thing on a Gelf commando, but he was having such a good day. His men had found the Hologram crawling through the rock fields towards the cave with the females inside. OK he had lost two men in the capture but he had his man and so it was just a matter of time now.

"Well Ace, I have plenty of experience with Holograms, especially hardlight. I personally wiped out a whole platoon in the last Human war." Said X666 smiling still.

"Is that meant to scare me, I think you need to work on your threats a bit old boy." Said Ace.

"Take him to the special cell, the one with the toys, I feel a evening of entertainment coming on." Said the Officer his mood changing.

Ace showed no fear at the news and was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Ace surveyed the cell, he was strapped to some sort of table, it was at a tilt so a person playing with the toys could get good access. A series of lethal looking instruments were attached to the sides of the table. He eyed the straps holding his arms in place, they looked to be pretty good quality, no chance of escape here. His inspection of the room was interrupted by the arrival of the Gelf he met earlier.

"So you didn't stand me up, I'm flattered." Joked Ace to the Gelf as he walked into the room.

"Very funny Hologram, but after I've done with you, the jokes won't flow so easy." Said X666.

X666 pulled down one off the metal arms with a sharp looking blade, he drew it down to Ace's face. "I think I'll start with that pretty face of yours." He said grinning.

Ace clenched his teeth and waited for the white hot pain as his program would translate the blades cut to his brain.

Pain burst down the side of his face as his program did its job far too well. Next a burst of red hot pain to his legs, followed by a drilling noise to his neck. Finally his self defences kicked in and he passed out.

When he came round the Gelf was still grinning and holding a remote. "Are, I see you are still with us, your program is strong, but I have no more time for you and so it is time to die Ace Rimmer." Said the Gelf.

"What's that then, TV remote, going to bore me to death with re-runs." Joked Ace painfully.

"No this is a Hologram killer, it shuts down your light bee, a personal favourite of mine." Said X666.

Ace eyed the device up. "Well, guess its curtains for me then, smoke me a kipper…." He didn't have time to finish as his physical form faded.

X666 turned and walked out of the cell, leaving the light bee spinning on the floor.

**

* * *

**

**Now don't anyone go crying on me... **

**Next time: The Gelfs put there plan into action and (oh heck your just have to wait and see)**


	5. Chapter 5 Aunt Bessy comes out to play

**It's lonely in the dark, but a small ray of light helps bring hope, or so they say! Hope you enjoy this capture it's been through a number of reads and changes before publish so here it is, enjoy. Reviews very welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lister stood at the front of the cave only a few feet from the glaring Gelf guard. "I wanna speak with whoever is in charge?"

"Go away human, before I decide to make you." Sneered the Gelf.

Lister held his ground. "I wanna speak with whoever is in charge?" asked Lister folding his arms across his chest.

Kryten stood behind Lister leaned forward to whisper in Lister's ear. "Err sir, I think he's getting angry, maybe we should leave the nice Mr Gelf Guard alone?"

Lister looked back at Kryten. "Naaa I want to see the smegger that made me pee in the corner of this dump for the fourth time today." Said Lister.

Kryten thought that Lister was clearly in a need of a curry or a beer or both.

Lister was about to ask again when the very same Gelf officer who had spoken to him in his cell swept in. Lister grinned at Kryten. "See I told you we just had to ask." Said Lister.

The Gelf officer spoke loudly from the front of the Cave. "Some of you may have heard there was a plan to rescue you." He paused seeing heads and eyes turn to him. '_Good_' he thought '_I have their full attention, now to crush them.' _He continued."This plan is dead." He said turning to look directly at Lister before finishing. "The hologram known as Ace Rimmer is no more."

He watched the reaction on Listers face seeing his pathetic human smile turn into dust. He turned to look at the group again. "However, I do have some good news, some of you are going on a field trip, my men will select 10 of you, any arguments or resistance will be met with deadly force, and I do mean deadly." Having delivered what he had come to say he turned and walked out.

Lister walked towards the back of the cave. "Smeg, smeging, smeg. What are we going to do now Kryten?" Lister said shacking his head in despair.

"I'm not sure sir, but I think it might be a good time to talk about your will sir." Said Kryten

"Me will?" queried Lister.

"Yes sir, you haven't updated it in some time. I mean who are you going to leave the large pile of potato snack packets too, and what about the Fred the life form you grew from that six year old coffee cup." Said Kryten.

Lister didn't look up, he was thinking about Rimmer, both of them.

* * *

Ace Rimmers lightbee sat on the cold hard floor of the torture cell, its grey surface had none of the status lights lit.

A few moments later and the security camera in the top corner of the cell locked onto the small lightbee as something began to happen. It watched as the the cell's lights began to flicker, until finally the room was plunged into darkness. Now the small lightbee had a faint light pulsing on it, which with each pulse the light grew stronger and brighter, until at last it was so bright that a shaft burst out from the small lightbee and swept into the room.

The shaft of light was no ordinary light, it was hard light, and as it stuck out across the cell it hit the far wall causing the small bee to turn and spin. The bee began to spin faster and faster until it span like a child's spinning top, a blur of colour whipped around the room and knocking objects from the cells walls, including the camera as a beam swept over it and shattered it into hundreds of small bits of plastic. The lights colour took shape and that shape was a person, and that person spoke.

"…be back for breakfast…." Said the figure standing in the middle of the room.

The figure reached down a picked up one of the larger knifes lying on the floor. Bringing it up to his face, the figure checked himself over in the reflection". It smiled at the reflection and Ace Rimmer's reflection smiled back.

"Oh right, Hologram restore program, dam handy that in a scrape." Said Ace Rimmer flicking his hair back into place.

"Computer, can you hear me old girl?" said Ace.

At first a faint crackle came through to him but then the smooth tones of his on board computer in Wildfire broke the silence.

"Ace, are you OK? Your program went offline, I was worried Ace, until just now I could not contact you at all." She said sounding very concerned indeed.

"Not a bother old girl, just a run in with one of those nasty lightbee killers. Good job we fitted that firewall and auto recovery software recently, it worked like a charm." Said Ace smoothing the non existent creases from his flight suite.

He quickly steered the talk to outside. "Now what news, any word on the boys?" asked Ace slipping the knife into his suit.

"None, but I did pick up a comms from the Gelfs, I don't think your going to like it Ace." Said the computer sounding worried.

"Spit it out old girl?" said Ace.

The computers voice changed to sound like a male Gelf. "Ten prisoners from the cave to be escorted to the quarry top, for persuasion tactics." She said finishing with. "That's all Ace."

"Hmm sounds like they plan to have a small party without me and you know me old girl, never one to miss a party. Better get going. I'm going to need a weapon re-supply when we meet up, can you sort me out?" asked Ace.

"Of course, anything for you commander, anything in particular?" swooned the computer.

"I think we better break out Aunt Bessy for this job." Said Ace grinning.

"She'll be ready Ace, oh and Ace." Said the computer.

"Yes old stick?" said Ace.

"Be careful."

Ace grinned and peered outside his cell.

* * *

Wilma, Betty, eight other females and the crew of Starbug walked along the rock pitted surface.

"Do you know where they are taking us Wilma?" said Betty.

"I'm guessing it's not going to be a nice surprise Betty, best save our strength for whatever these creeps have in mind." Said Wilma.

The group trudged along in silence, until they reached a rock outcrop ledge.

Betty could not help voice her excitement, as a sudden surge of energy flowed through her body at the sight below.

"Wilma, do you see that, do you see them?" asked Betty pointing far below at the figures milling about.

Wilma scanned the scene below them, in the quarry the men from the SS Devonshire dug and mined at the rock. She searched for Fred and found his familiar frame on the far side of the group. She was pleased, but something inside made her uneasy.

Lister gazed on the scene below. "What they mining Kryten?"

"Not sure sir, best guess some sort of rich mineral, after all these asteroids are often rich in deposits. It must be something these Gelfs find valuable." Said Kryten.

"Why the heck have they dragged us all the way out here?" asked the Cat.

Lister had seen the men and he knew. "Oh smeg, I think I know." He said sounding worried.

Wilma put a finger to her lips to indicate he should not say anything and Lister nodded.

* * *

Ace had slipped out of the cell and was working his way through the ship when he stumbled on something that caught his attention. Inside another room a shelf contained about a dozen lightbees like his own. They were all lined up in a neat row, someone obviously took pride in this little collection thought Ace. He brushed his hand along the row until he stopped at the last one, this one looked newer than the rest, and the dust had yet to settle as deeply as the others. He plucked it off the shelf and held it in his hand and something made him put it in his pocket.

Next he spotted a pair of guns lying on the shelf below. "Babies!" he said tucking his two favourite pistols back into his jacket that he had recovered.

Ace left the room and continued towards what he hoped was the exit. The ship appeared to be almost completely empty; he had no problems sneaking his way past the few Gelfs that remained on board.

* * *

Officer X666 stood on top of the quarry cliff and looked along the line of women all looking at the men below who by now had spotted them and a few had risked a wave only to be beaten back to work by one of the guards.

"Humans, your weakness is your love for each other, especially females. You see we need this ore to fuel our ship but we don't need you and the men need some motivation." Said X666 grinning.

"What you going to do to them?" said Lister stepping forward.

"Me, nothing, but the longer the men take to get what we need, the longer these females will have to stand up here on this edge, without any food or water." Grinned the Gelf.

"You're sick you know that." Said Lister.

"Yes I am rather, but then I have a mission and it's not complete." Said X666.

"What mission, we're all 3 million years out in space what on earth could there be for you to do out here?" asked Lister.

"The Hannaport files must be complete, we must obtain victory." Said the Gelf smacking his fist into his other open hand.

"Oh right, that, of course silly me. Why don't you use mining tools, it will be much quicker." Said Lister.

"Unless you know of a mining ship around here, we don't have such tools." Said X666 raising his eyebrow in interest in Listers comment.

Lister stopped talking afraid he was going to let on about Red Dwarfs being a mining ship.

Betty grabbed Wilma's shoulder but was pushed back by one of the guards.

"Tut tut now females no helping each other." Said the guard.

"Wilma I don't know how much longer I can stand here." Said Betty looking weak.

Wilma turned to look at her friend. "You must hang on Betty! Think of Barney down there, you have to keep going for him." Urged Wilma.

Betty straightened slightly but soon slumped back due to her weakened state.

* * *

Ace rounded a corner he was sure he was almost out of this ship when he saw a server room. He approached a terminal and accessed the computer. A list of files appeared on the screen.

Operation Butterfield - Closed

Operation Cover - Closed

Operation Hannaport – Open (Classified)

"Interesting, let's have a look at that one shall we." Said Ace as he began the process of hacking the terminal further.

"Bingo…" said Ace as the terminal relented and the file opened.

Hannaport file.

Classified: Gelf eyes only

Mission Brief : Human colony ship SS Devonport is required to be located and terminated. The ship is carrying human life forms and science and technology for deep solar terror forming. Gelf command can not let this ship slip through the defensive line; it must be destroyed at all costs.

Last Location: Sector 43 heading deep.

File remains open!

"So that's their game is it." Said Ace reading the brief.

Ace left the terminal and slipped off the ship.

* * *

Barney risked another look up at Betty. "She doesn't look good Fred." He said.

"You're right Barney, Ace better pull something quick or we are going to have to take on these guards with our bare hands." Said Fred sizing up the nearest guard.

"I know Fred, but I'm willing to do that, Bettys my all Fred." Said Barney urgently.

"Easy Barney, Easy." Said Fred seeing his friend clench up.

Fred turned to look up at Wilma. '_Pretty soon baby, pretty soon.'_ He said to himself.

* * *

Ace sat back in his seat on board Wildfire. "Right old girl, you clear on the plan." He asked the ships computer.

"Yes Ace, but it sounds dangerous." She said as usual concerned for his safe return.

"Tish petard, nothing a standard space cadet could not pull off. Right take her up let's get this show on the road." Said Ace.

A few minutes later and Wildfire was in position over the hostages below.

"We are in position Ace, good luck." Said his computer.

"Smoke me a kipper old girl, I'll be back for breakfast." Said Ace pulling the ejection cord to his command seat.

* * *

The noise from the ejection system on Wildfire alerted the Gelfs that something above them was happening. X666 looked to the skies and noticed a figure strapped to a flight seat descending towards him. X666s telescopic implant zoomed in on the figure. He could hardly believe it; the hologram was alive, but how. What's more he was carrying a weapon that looked to be a threat.

Ace called to the Gelfs below. "Sorry to disturb your fun lads but I wanted you to meet Aunt Bessy."

Officer X666 pulled out his own side arm and aimed.

Ace swung the gun around to target the officer and pressed the trigger. The huge chain gun barrel began to spin and hundreds of small projectiles streaked down towards the about to fire Officer.

The officer made a dive for cover but he was too late and the resulting impact from the shells thudding into his thick Gelf chest knocking him backwards until finally he lost his footing and tumbled backwards over the edge of the cliff.

Far below Fred swung into action tossing Barney his pickaxe. "Let's get them lads, Yappa Dappa DOOO!." Yelled Fred making a dash towards the nearby guard who was watching his commander fall to his death.

Another guard had dashed to the edge to see if he might help his stricken officer, seeing this Ace hit the release button on his harness and the chair dropped the last few meters to the ground straight on top of the guard. The impact knocked the guard over the edge to join his officer. Ace landed on the hard rock and hit the release switch on his chest causing the canvas to drop away.

"Everyone OK?" he asked.

Several of the women nodded there mouths open with awe. Behind them a Gelf pushed Lister forward while his arm was wrapped around Listers neck.

"Hologram, put down your gun!" commanded the Gelf guard.

Ace laid Bessy down and watched as the Gelf make a move to line up his own weapon on Ace.

Ace reacted and reached behind his back and flung the knife he had stashed at the guard.

The knife thwacked into the Gelfs skull, this resulted in causing the Gelf to topple backwards with Lister still locked in its grip. The pair disappeared over the cliff edge. The women nearby screamed at the sight of Lister disappearing over the edge.

Kryten and the Cat stepped forward and a few seconds later a voice yelled from that same edge.

"Hey, a little help here guys?" said Lister hanging onto the cliff edge his legs dangling over the edge.

Kryten reached down and grabbed Listers wrist, then with one motion lifted him back onto the cliff top.

"Cheers Kryters, thought I was a gonna there for a sec." said Lister looking down at the corpse of the guard who had dragged him over the edge.

Betty suddenly screamed. "Barney….."

Ace and the others looked down on the scene below two guards where locked in pitch battle with the men and from the look of things the men were starting to give ground.

Wilma turned to Lister. "Freds in trouble."

Ace tossed Lister Aunt Bessy. "Skipper, think you can cover this end for me?" asked Ace.

Lister nodded. "Sure, and good to see you man."

"Likewise." Said Ace approaching Kryten.

Without any warning Ace knocked Kryten over so that Kryten was lying on his back across the edge of the steep slope to below. Ace jumped on top of Kryten and kicked his heels hard, the pair started to slide down the slope. "Smoke me a kipper skipper, we'll be back for breakfast." Shouted Ace.

Lister watched as the pair gathered speed. Ace sat across Krytens chest holding Krytens arms for steerage. "What a guy!" he said.

* * *

Kryten with Ace astride him felt he needed to warn Ace of the warranty issue. "Err sir, I know the series 4000 is tough as old boots but really this may invalidate my warranty." Said Kryten to his passenger as the two buffeted down the slope towards the fight below.

"Sorry old friend, needs must, I'll fix you up a new behind when we are though, don't you worry. How do you feel about titanium?" Said Ace steering the Kryten sledge around a large boulder.

"Oh sir, that would be marvellous." Said Kryten beaming.

"Yeah, thought you might like it, make you a real hard arse Kryters." Said Ace kicking the pair up and over a dip in the slope.

* * *

Lister watched on as Ace and Kryten approached the first group fighting. Ace pulled out his pistol and let off a series of volleys at the Gelf and somehow missing the men locked in battle with the guard. The Gelf shuddered a little from the impacts but carried on fighting; only now it appeared to be pushing the men aside in an effort to tackle its new foe.

Lister saw Ace and Kryten slam into the group of men and Gelf, bodies went flying and when the dust settled Lister could see that Ace was standing over the Gelf holding his gun to its head.

* * *

Ace held his gun steady. "Now be a nice chap and drop your weapon." He said.

The Gelf ignored the request and went to move its own gun to a better advantage.

Ace fired a single shot to the Gelfs temple causing its head to slump back into the rock. "I did ask nicely." Said Ace turning to see how the other group of men where getting on.

Fred and a group had managed to disarm the other guard. Fred and the guard where circling each other like sparing legionnaires.

"Human I'm going to use you insides to clean my teeth." Threatened the Gelf circling Fred.

Fred Flintstone made no reply but watched for the right moment to attack his training rising the surface for his very survival.

The Gelf threw itself at Fred and far above on the cliff top Wilma screamed Freds name in warning, only Fred could not hear above the noise of battle and his battle lust had taken hold and only him and the Gelf mattered.

Fred ducked and rolled and Gelf stumbled forward and fell onto its knees. Fred got up and quickly jumped onto the Gelfs back.

"Get off me HUMAN!" cried the Gelf.

The two hurtled about the rock floor, men leaping out of their way as the pair charged in all directions.

Ace ran directly at the two and when they where about to knock him flat he did two things. The first was to toss one of his guns in the air and the second was to dodge to one side being only just missed by the Gelf as it charged past.

Fred saw the move and risked releasing one hand from around the huge Gelfs neck. His free hand stretched out and caught the pistol in midair. The Gelf aware that his passenger was about to be armed tried to stop and reach around for something to grab, but time run out and a single shot rang out, followed by the two crashing to the floor.

Ace held out his hand to Fred who was lying on the rock floor. "Nice move Fred, must remember that one myself." Said Ace.

"Yeah, me too, next time I want to get down a quarry side I'll look for the nearest mech unit for a sledge." Said Fred smiling.

Ace took in the situation and realised they didn't have much time before the other Gelfs would become suspicious about the lack of communication from the quarry and come looking.

"Right chaps we need to get to the Cave and pronto. Fred I believe someone up there will want to say hello." Said Ace watching the small group of women lead by Lister, Kryten and the Cat climb down the side of the quarry towards the men.

* * *

Ace watched the tender moment for a few seconds seeing husbands and wife's, girlfriends and boyfriends reunited, he turned to Lister.

"Look I hate to break up the party but we need to go save the others before the other Gelfs get wind of our little party crash." Said Ace.

"Sure Ace need any help?" asked Lister.

"Why not Skipper better bring Aunt Bessy with you we might need her." Said Ace.

Fred and Wilma came over to Lister and Ace. Wilma kissed Ace on the cheek. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"Not a bother, all in a days work for drop dead gorgeous lady like yourself." Said Ace.

"Hey, that's my girl your talking about." Smiled Fred.

"And what a lovely lady she is too." Added Lister.

"Right, let's shift this up a gear shall we. Fred you and the others head here, you will find food, water and weapons." Said Ace pointed to a location beacon on a hand held computer he passed Fred.

"OK." Said Fred who started to get people organised.

"Lister and I will see to the other Gelfs and get the rest of the girls safe." Said Ace as if it was not much bother that half a squad of die hard Gelfs still remained.

"Good luck" said Betty all the time clutching Barney's arm.


	6. Chapter 6 Hannaport file must be closed

**Here it is fokes the last chapter, just to wrap things up a little. Hope you liked my fic, a more serious one (well mostly). Reviews welcome from all, see you soon my fic friends. Andy**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ace, Lister, Kryten and the Cat watched as the remaining Gelf squad went about their duties.

"Looks like the words not out yet on what's going." Said Ace nodding to the Gelfs.

"Indeed sir, my zoom indicates that there are at least 10 of them in the camp and we know at least one stands guard at the cave. Not good odds at all, even with your dashing good looks sir." Said Kryten rubbing his heavily pounded arse.

Ace rubbed his chin. "You're right Kryters, but we have a secret weapon." Said Ace his gaze not wavering from the Gelfs in front of them.

The others all looked surprised. "Like what?" asked Lister.

Ace slapped Cat on the back. "Cat here." He said as if that explained everything.

"ME?" said the Cat surprised at this news.

Kryten nodded his understanding. "Oh I see sir, very clever. With Mr Cats speedy legs he will be able to lead the Gelf guards on a merry dance."

Lister carried on the explanation. "And that will leave us clear to tackle the remaining guards." Said Lister.

"You lot catch on quicker than a group of Space Scouts at a strip club on Mimas." Said Ace.

"Hey guys you're crazy, what makes you monkeys think I'm going out there?" Said the Cat pointing to the camp.

Ace leant over and whispered something in the Cat ears and his attitude suddenly changed.

Lister and the others watched as the Cat dashed out from their cover. The Cat ran straight for the group of Gelf guards.

Lister looked from the darting Cat to Ace. "Err just out of interest Ace, what did you say to change his mind." Asked Lister.

"I just hinted that there was a cave full of ladies in there that when they find out about his dashing heroism they might be a tad grateful." Said Ace grinning.

* * *

The Cat stopped just short of the guards, put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Having got the guards full attention and seeing he was unarmed they gave chase. Lister and the others watched as 6 out of the 10 guards disappeared over the far hill.

"OK Skipper looks like it's our turn." Said Ace getting up.

Ace began to stroll straight towards the remaining Gelfs, while the shocked Lister watched on.

"What the smeg is he doing man, is he nuts?" Asked Lister.

"No sir, he's a man with bigger balls than Ganymede space elephant." Said Kryten watching Ace stride towards the guards.

Ace watched as two of the Gelfs began to approach him.

"Human, stop right there, where is your guard?" shouted the lead Gelf commando.

Ace flicked his hair back and gave the two a grin. "Sorry fellas gave him the afternoon off."

The two looked at each other both slightly puzzled by this humans response but both decided it was not the answer they wanted and began to raise their own weapons in reply.

Ace saw the move even before the guards had thought it. He targeted both with his own gun, soon after both guards lay on there backs each with a single head wound.

The remaining two guards who had been hanging back made for cover and began to blast away at Ace.

Ace dropping to the ground shouted back to Lister. "Now Skipper!"

Lister gulped down his fears and stood up. He squeezed the trigger on Aunt Bessy and felt her come alive with fire power.

Ace broke left and used the hail of fire from Lister as cover to get to a better position. When he was within throwing distance he pulled the pin on his party boomer and threw it towards the two guards in there cover.

The grenade landed behind the two Gelfs who instinctively jumped up and away, only to be met by a volley of well aimed shots from Ace. Having no escape route the two carried on, but the slight delay meant they were caught in the Party boomers explosive force. Both went face first onto the ground and didn't get up.

Ace ran on towards the Cave. He knew that the guard inside would know something big was up and would be on fall alert and maybe even start doing something drastic.

Ace had been right, the Gelf guarding the cave had disappeared inside this was not a good thing. Ace knew seconds mattered and so he sprinted to the entrance.

Stopping just short of the entrance Ace called out. "Now be a nice Gelf commando and come out with your hands up and your weapons down."

A scream rang out from inside.

"Dam it! Look I'm not going to ask nicely twice." Said Ace getting frustrated.

"Human, I have over 20 females in here, and enough charge in my rifle to kill all and still have enough for you, I suggest you leave." Said the Gelfs from within the Cave.

"OK have it your way." Shouted Ace back at the guard.

Ace pulled out a second Party Boomer from his stash and clicked the charge. Lister who had just come up behind him and was breathing heavily from the run shouted at Ace.

"Ace man you can't do that, you will kill them all!" said Lister alarmed.

Ace ignored his friend and rolled the device into the mouth of the cave.

"NNoooooo!" shouted Lister.

Ace watched the cave mouth carefully, and sure enough a single Gelf ran out from the darkness carrying the young girl Lister had met earlier.

The Gelf snarled at Ace and Lister, Ace sighted his gun on the Gelf and watched. The Gelf stopped seeming unsure of his next move, and then he looked back at the entrance.

"Sneaky human, very sneaky." He said, realising that the grenade had been a rouse to flush him out.

"Now be a good Gelf and let the girl go would you, after all she's not your type." Said Ace.

The guard held the girl close and leant down to lick her face. "I think she will prove very profitable." Said the guard.

"Oh I don't think so my thick bodied friend." Said Ace watching the pair closely.

Ace then looked directly at the girl in the guards clutch. "It will be OK love, oh and I'm sorry."

The girl who given the situation was being very brave gave a small smile to him, as if to say it's OK I understand.

A single shot range out and the girl slumped forward in the Gelfs arms.

"NNoooooo!" cried Lister again.

The guard seeing his shield was no good to him dropped the girl and raised his own weapon, but his efforts were pulled up short by Ace as he let off another shot and the guard joined the girl on the floor.

Lister ran over to the girl. "Ace what the smeg have you done man?" he said turning the girl over.

Ace pushed Lister aside and pulled a field dressing out from his pocket. He slapped it on the bleeding wound and felt for a pulse. "She's alive Dave, but she's going to have one hell of a sore shoulder for a while." Said Ace lifting the limp girls body into his arms.

"You smegger you shot her, why the smeg did you do that man?" asked Lister.

"Skipper, sometimes we all have to make difficult choices, for her it was let this Gelf sell her into some sort of slavery life or me shoot her in the shoulder and then get a chance to free her." Seeing Listers worried look he added. "She'll be OK." Said Ace placing the girl onto a smoother part of the ground.

Lister looked at his friend, he had a lot of respect for Ace, but taking these kind of risks with other people's life's, was that even right, did Ace Rimmer have that right.

* * *

Lister sat at Starbugs dining table he was joined by Kryten, Ace, Fred, Wilma and several other key personal from the SS Devonport crew.

"So what now?" he asked no one in particular.

Fred stood up and placed his hands on the table. "Well me and the others have been talking and we have decided to rescue the Devonport and relieve her of the terror forming equipment.

"Are you sure, she was in a pretty bad shape when we found her?" asked Lister.

Kryten added his report. "Indeed Mr Lister is correct, the SS Devonport was on emergency power and her systems were in a very poor state. We even encountered a new life form that Mr Lister managed to pet."

Wilma pulled Fred to his seat and spoke in softer tones. "Look Fred's right we do want to find the Devonport and locate a suitable world to start again. From what we know of this sector there is little love for humans. We are very grateful to you and Ace here but the mining ship Red Dwarf does not fit our plans.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Would those be the Hannaport files?" he asked.

Fred and a couple of others looked at each other then decided to speak. "Yes, you know of them?"

Ace nodded and Fred continued.

"It was our job to start the human race again, a fresh start, the human and Gelf war had been raging for too long and it was not looking good for either side. So they came up with the Hannaport, a device that held Earths DNA, a chance to start again. We must find it and complete the mission." Said Fred looking earnest.

Ace looked from Lister to Fred and then around at the other faces. "Seems you need some transport."

Fred and others nodded in agreement, all looking relieved that they had hope of completing the mission.

Ace stood up. "Well then, better put the pan on Kryters."

Kryten looked pleased. "Pan going on sir!"

Ace strode towards the exit, then stopped and looked back at the crowd, taking a large Cuban cigar out and lighting it he said.

"Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast!" and with that he left.

Fred looked to Lister with a questioning look.

Lister pulled at the ring on his can of beer. "If I was you, I'd start packing, he's gone to get you a ship and when Ace Rimmer does something, it happens."

**The End.**


End file.
